This invention relates generally to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to the art of an electrical connector for use on multi-conductor cables of the type utilized to connect a tractor-trailer rig.
Tractor-trailer rigs have conventionally required the use of uniform connectors such that virtually any tractor may be coupled with any trailer and the trailer provided with necessary electrical power for road operation. Conventionally, this has been done with a seven-conductor cable utilizing a conventional male/female interconnect. These interconnectors are arranged within a cylindrical terminal housing of about one and one-half inches (11/2") diameter. The terminals are arranged generally about the center of the cylindrical housing with the seventh terminal being axially disposed along the center thereof. Examples of such terminals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,457 which is herewith incorporated by reference.
The terminals within the terminal holder are connected to individual discrete conductors emanating from a cable sheathed with insulation. Each of the discrete conductors also has insulation thereon.
Conventional electrical interconnectors of this type are subject not only to road wear and soiling, but also to a certain amount of abuse and neglect during normal operation. For example, tractors are frequently mechanically detached from trailers while neglecting to disconnect the electrical connection, resulting in destruction of either the cable or the electrical interconnector upon movement of the tractor away from the trailer.
Due to such abuse and normal wear and tear, electrical connectors between tractor and trailer are subject to frequent replacement. Conventionally, mechanics have had to sever the cable, strip a portion of insulation from the cable, and then strip insulation from the individual discrete connector contained therein. It is then necessary for the mechanic to connect the individual conductors to the terminals of the connector utilizing a set screw for retaining each individual conductor in electrical contact with each terminal. There is, thus, significant labor involved in the maintenance of electrical interconnectors for tractor-trailer rigs.